Ride for the Paws! Ride for the Cause
by t21misty
Summary: Roman Reigns is man, of course. We ride motorcycles in this story and have conflict along the way.


Freiburger 1

Traci Freiburger

Ms. Gibson

English 100

8 April 2015

Ride for the Paws! Ride for the Cause!

Ride for the paws! Yay! I have been waiting for this day all year! Today is the tenth annual SPCA Pawker Run. It's a motorcycle ride for the Francis Willis SPCA in Summerville. I not only get to ride today, but I am riding with my man, Roman Reigns, and his best friend, John Cena, and his wife, Nikki Bella. Boy, am I pumped!

I am awake way too early, but I can't help it. My excitement for the day is way too much. I roll over in the bed and Roman looks at me and says, "You ready for today, honey?"

I happily reply, "You know it. I'm super excited!"

I get out of bed, get dressed, and put on my boots. It's time to get the bikes ready. My motorcycle is a beautiful, blue Suzuki Boulevard C50. Roman's is a flat black Harley Heritage Softail. Both of them are super chromed out, and they look amazing together. The bikes are ready to go, and so are we.

We leave the house to go and meet John and Nikki. We meet at our regular spot, which is Lowes. It's central to both of our houses. When we arrive, John says, "Hey guys, bikes are looking good!"

I notice he has gotten a new one, so I reply, "Thank you, but I really like your new one."

John just bought a brand new, 2015 Harley Street Glide. It's this amazing, burnt orange color. It also has a ton of chrome and a really neat skeleton paint job. Nikki hasn't gotten her own, so she's riding bitch.

We start up the bikes and head to our bike rally meeting point. The sound of all the bikes cranking sounds like thunder rumbling on a stormy night. It couldn't be more peaceful, although it's really loud. I love the sound of motorcycles on a beautiful spring day. It couldn't be more perfect. It's eighty degrees with a clear blue sky, and there is a gentle breeze blowing.

We get to the start point and all you see is motorcycles. There are all different styles and colors. There are sport bikes, cruisers, and even some trikes thrown in. There are a ton of people, and they are in all different styles, too. Some of them are young, old, black, white, men, and women. Some are doctors, and some are construction workers. Some of them look like hard core bikers, and some look like nerds. It is so awesome to see how many people came for the cause.

We sign up for the ride and get ready to go. That is when I stop dead in my tracks. There is David, my ex. Shit is about to hit the fan. Roman sees him and starts huffing. You can see his whole demeanor change. He reminds me of a raging bull when he gets angry. I'm thinking, _not good, really not good_.

David walks up to us and says to me, "Hey, Traci. How have you been?"

I shortly reply, "I'm ok."

Roman says to him, "Get away, you douche! There's nothing here for you."

David snaps back, "Screw you! This is a free country. I don't have to go anywhere."

Roman starts to beef up his body, and I see his veins popping out. His body is getting tense. His arms, which I love so much, look like they are expanding. He is really pissed.

John says to Roman, "Calm down, bro! He isn't worth it!"

I try to grab his arm and pull him away. He replies to John, "I know buddy, but I'm tired of his shit! He can't get over her! She is mine."  
In that exact moment, David pulls his arm back and swings. He barely grazes the side of Roman's face. Roman isn't having it. It is like WrestleMania is about to begin. Roman grabs David with his bulky arms. He picks him up and then body slams him onto the tile floor. He then gives him a swift superman punch. That one really got to David.

David says, "Alright, man. I'll get away. Please let me up!"

John and I are able to get Roman off of him. David stands up and embarrassingly walks away. I try to sooth Roman. I tell him, "It is okay, honey. Calm down and remember that today is our day." Roman calms down, and we finally get back to our day.

Now that that's over, we start the ride. We ride all day, going bar to bar and stop to stop. It is such an amazing feeling, with the wind in my hair, riding with friends, and supporting the cause. I am so happy, at this moment, being with my man. He is everything I've always wanted, and he gives me so much love. Who can ask for a better day?


End file.
